Kapok
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [MiroSango] Namanya Miroku. Memangnya dia mengenal istilah 'kapok? Bahkan, Sango pun sudah lelah.


"Kau kenal kapok tidak, sih?"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

.

.

.

"Hanya janji? Aku mau bukti!"

~oOo~

**Inuyasha** by **Takahashi Rumiko**

**Kapok** by **Me**

**Warning:**

Canon, diusahakan tidak OOC, het-pair

MiroSango

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

~oOo~

Hari ini? Tak ada yang spesial. Seperti biasa, cerah dan udara yang bersih menghuni Bumi. Hari yang santai sesungguhnya, Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan beristirahat dari kegiatan rutin mereka. Yap, kegiatan rutin yang bisa disebut mencari Naraku beserta_ Shikon no Tama_. Tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mereka mencari tempat beristirahat, karena hanya ada satu tempat yang pasti, rumah Nenek Kaede. Oke, siapa lagi? Itu tempat bernaung mereka.

Namun, pasti ada satu makhluk yang tak bisa berdiam diri. Ralat, dua makhluk. Satu kita sebut si setengah siluman, Inuyasha, dan satu lagi si pendeta yang tidak bersikap seperti pendeta, Miroku. Inuyasha—ah, dia pasti mengeluh kenapa mereka harus beristirahat? Sedangkan Miroku, oh-wahai-pendeta-mesum, pasti dan teramat pasti dia menggodai gadis-gadis muda.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui. Miroku, satu hari saja dia tidak menggoda para gadis (perawan), maka itu adalah kiamat baginya. Sango juga kelihatan sudah lelah dan sudah menyerah untuk mengobati penyakit—er, sifat Miroku. Tapi, Sango juga tidak mau diduakan. Hei, memangnya ada wanita yang rela diduakan?

.

.

.

"Nona, kau mau melahirkan anak-anakku nanti?" mari bermain teka-teki, kira-kira siapa yang menjadi empu dari kalimat ini? Pasti Miroku, bukan? Karena si setengah siluman itu tidak mungkin menuturkan kata-kata seperti ini. Ditambah, kalimat lamaran seperti ini sudah menjadi hobi bagi Miroku.

"A—aku mau, Tuan Pendeta!" jawab seorang gadis, baiklah tambahan—gadis polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal Miroku. Gadis polos yang dengan begitu mudahnya ditipu oleh Miroku.

"Terima kasih, kamu mau menerima di—"

"Tuan Pendeta…" Miroku menghentikan ucapannya, ketika sataran kata tersebut datang. Auranya sudah tidak enak, membuat Miroku tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Pada akhirnya, membuat gadis polos yang-dilamar-oleh-Miroku berteriak ketakutan dan langsung merangkul tubuh Miroku.

"Kyaa!"

"Sa—sango?"

'BUAK'

'PLAK'

.

.

.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi." Kagome berusaha menenangkan Sango yang auranya sudah—sudah tidak enak dirasakan sekitar. Suasana makan pun, rasanya sedikit kaku dan tidak enak karena ada dua orang yang bertengkar.

"Kau ini, Miroku, tidak kenal kapok, ya?" keluh Inuyasha, sedikit menggerutu.

"Memang Tuan Pendeta tahan jika melihat gadis-gadis?" sindir Sango. Kata-kata yang sedikit—yah, mungkin tidak sedikit pedas. Pendeta bodoh, sudah berkali-kali dipukuli karena perasaan yang disebut cemburu itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia mengulangi perbuatan yang sama—menggoda para gadis. Bukan, lebih tepatnya melamar para gadis untuk menjadi istrinya.

"Hah, habis anak itu manis sekali dan kebetulan dia suka padaku…" ucap Miroku dengan penuh percaya diri. Jika tidak ditahan oleh Kagome, Sango bisa saja melempar senjatanya. Ya—sabar, harus sabar. "Ngomong-ngomong, makanannya enak, ya?" ucap Miroku setelah mengunyah suapan nasi yang ada di mulutnya.

Yap, padahal dalam hati Miroku, dia ketakutan. Takut dipukul? Takut ditinggal calon istri seperti Sango? Atau malah yang lainnya? Tidak tahulah. Miroku—pendeta genit itu saat ini penuh luka, siapa lagi yang menyebabkannya? Pasti Sango, pasti. Sedang Miroku, berusaha (setengah mati) bersikap santai, santai memang—tapi, tidak berani melihat ke arah Sango yang—err—mengerikan.

"Huh, terserah!" sentak Sango. Dia kembali mengunyah makanan. Inuyasha serta Kagome hanya saling bertukar pandangan. Kagome hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya tidak tahan juga dirinya dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Yang di mana, ada satu orang yang mengeluarkan aura yang (sangat) mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Sesungguhnya, aku lelah…"

.

.

.

"Coba kau pikir, Miroku-_sama_. Tidak ada perempuan yang ingin diduakan seperti itu!" ujar Kagome. Sepertinya, karena pernah mengalami yang namanya diduakan, Kagome jadi paham betul situasi seperti ini. Yap, amat paham. Kalimat tersebut bisa saja menyindir Inuyasha.

Saat ini, Miroku—pendeta genit itu sedang dinasehati mati-matian oleh Kagome. Ditemani oleh Inuyasha. Yang pasti di tempat di mana tidak ada Sango. Mereka hanya duduk-duduk di pagar kayu tempat biasa mereka mengobrol. Sambil memandang langit malam yang terlihat indah karena hiasan gemerlap bintang-bintang, serta pendar-pendar cahaya kunang-kunang yang menari-nari di udara. Malam yang sungguh indah, sayang Sango sedang tidak enak hati hingga tidak mau melihat ke luar.

"Kau bodoh, sih, Miroku…" ejek Inuyasha.

"Hum, sesama orang bodoh lebih baik tak usah saling membodohi…" Miroku menghela nafas dengan seutas senyuman aneh yang menghiasi.

"Apa katamu?" setengah siluman yang _temperament_ itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda ingin menghajar Miroku.

"_OSUWARI_!"

'GUBRAK'

"Oke, Miroku-_sama, _bukankah kau sering berjanji kau tidak akan menggoda para gadis lagi?" tanya Kagome, dia membutuhkan kepastian dari Miroku. Dengan latar malam penuh bintang, dan ada makhluk yang terjatuh di belakang Kagome. Siapa lagi? Siapa lagi yang akan jatuh ketika Kagome berteriak '_osuwari_'?

"Tapi, secara refleks saja… tubuhku…"

"Pikirkan perasaan Sango-_chan_." Kagome memotong ucapan Miroku. Dengan satu satar kalimat yang lantas membuat Miroku lebih mengangkat kepalanya. Seperti Kagome bisa menjadi dokter cin—salah, konsultan yang handal. Karena, kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kagome bisa dengan mudahnya membuat Miroku langsung berpikir panjang.

"Selanjutnya, terserah padamu!" Kagome membalikkan badan, "Inuyasha! Jangan tidur di luar, kau bisa sakit!" Kagome menyeret kerah baju Inuyasha yang sesungguhnya tidak tidur, melainkan pingsan karena perintah '_osuwari_' yang dilontarkan oleh Kagome. Aneh, kenapa bisa, ya? Kagome menganggapnya tidur?

'Mungkin benar, kalau bisa aku jangan membuat Sango marah lagi…'

.

.

.

"Mana buktimu? Aku lelah menunggu."

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Hari kedua di rumah peristirahatan _alias_ rumah Nenek Kaede. Sesungguhnya, ada yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pergi. Tapi, paksaan dari calon istri—salah paksaan dari Kagome membuat Inuyasha tunduk. Terlebih, Shippo serta Kirara juga masih ingin berada di desa tersebut, membantu-bantu penduduk desa yang kesusahan.

Ditambah, ada satu alasan yang membuat Kagome menahan diri dan teman-temannya di desa tersebut. Kagome ingin—membuat Sango dan Miroku kembali seperti dahulu. Akrab dan akur. Kalau masih bertengkar juga, tidak enak rasanya.

"Hei, Sango…" sapa Miroku pada Sango yang tengah duduk bersama Kirara di bawah pohon yang rimbun. Sango, dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bersahabat langsung melirik Miroku dengan—err—mengerikan. Pokoknya, tatapan mata dengan nafsu ingin membunuh. Ya, seperti itu. Bahkan, Kirara sampai dibuat takut oleh majikannya tersebut.

"Kau mau apa, hah?" ketusnya. Masih dengan wajah menakutkan serta pandangan ingin membunuhnya. Miroku pun mengeluarkan peluh-peluh dingin, pertanda ia takut akan Sango yang seperti ini.

"Sango… aku mau meminta maaf…" Miroku menunduk, dia terlihat menyesal dan menyesal. Seakan dunia mau kiamat.

"Aku susah untuk mempercayaimu sekarang! Kau tak pernah kenal yang namanya kapok, ya?" bentak Sango. Mungkin, Sango sudah tidak tahan dan alhasil? Gadis cantik itu emosi karena sudah tidak tahan akan Miroku yang selalu menggodai gadis-gadis.

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"… hanya janji?" tanya Sango, dengan nada sedikit—yah, sinis. Miroku sampai mengangkat kepalanya, heran dengan nada pertanyaan Sango. Yap, Sango sudah muak akan janji. Janji. Mulai dari janji akan menikah dengan Miroku di masa depan nanti, janji tidak akan selingkuh lagi, janji—ah, pokoknya sudah banyak gembaran janji yang dituangkan ke ingatan Sango.

'GREPP'

"Aku mau bukti, Tuan Pendeta!" teriak Sango sambil menarik baju Miroku. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, mungkin itu air mata yang sudah lama Sango pendam. Air mata yang memaksa keluar karena sudah tidak tahan akan sikap Miroku. "Aku… hanya mau bukti… bukan janji semata…" perlahan tapi pasti, nada bicara Sango melemah.

Sango lelah. Dia sudah terlalu sering dibuat menahan tangis oleh Miroku. Pendeta genit yang mempunyai kebiasaan melamar setiap gadis (muda dan cantik) yang dijumpainya. Miroku hanya terkesima—hanya keheranan melihat sikap Sango yang seperti itu. Baju Miroku yang ditarik olehnya pun perlahan dilonggarkan tarikannya. Sango menangis sekarang. Ya, menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Sango…" perlahan, kedua tangan Miroku dilingkarkan dan sekarang Sango tengah dipeluk oleh Miroku. Pendeta genit tersebut berusaha menenangkan hati Sango. Nada bicaranya lembut bak Lembayung. "Baiklah, aku akan membuktikannya… sekarang, kau jangan menangis. Aku janji akan merubah diri…"

Saksi dari kejadian tersebut hanyalah Kirara. Siluman kecil nan mungil itu hanya menyaksikannya, karena dia tidak dapat bicara. Kirara hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil menyaksikan Miroku yang memeluk Sango dengan erat. Ah, ditambah juga—Kirara memastikan agar tangan Miroku tidak menjelajah kemana-mana. Oh, kita semua tahu bagaimana-sih-sebenarnya-si-pendeta-genit-tersebut? Semua juga tahu tangan-seperti-apa-yang-dimiliki-oleh-Miroku?

'SRET'

'PLAK'

Tuh 'kan. Benar. Ada suara tamparan. Itu—suara itu dihasilkan oleh Sango ketika tangannya menampar pipi kiri Miroku. Kenapa? Retoris. Semua pasti tahu kenapa? Yap, tangan jahil Miroku sempat-sempatnya merusak suasana romantis yang dibangun.

"DASAR GENIT!" teriak Sango.

"Ra—rasanya sakit tapi indah…"

Hufh, mungkin akan butuh waktu yang lama bagi Miroku untuk merubah diri. Waktu yang sangat lama.

Karena itu, berjuanglah, Sango.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

Author/Nampang (A/N) *loh?*:

Yosha~! Istri Inuyasha di sini~! Inuyasha, aku padamu! *ditimpuk galon*

Fic MiroSango yang merupakan rikuesan Mika _alias my_ Suzuna xD *bah*. Maaf, Mika kalau kurang puas. Ah—bukan buat Mika saja, maaf semuanya kalau kurang puas (_ _)'.

Waktu Mika rikues ini, saya sempet mikir. Fandom Inuyasha ini sebenarnya punya tiga _pair canon _yang diminati, InuKago, InuKikyo dan MiroSango. Tapi, kenapa MiroSango masih sedikit yah? -_-a Tapi waktu saya lihat lagi ke sini, ternyata fandom ini semakin ramai akan _pair-pair _yang tidak hanya satu x3, ah senangnya. Pendatang baru makin banyak, fic-ficnya juga gak hanya memokuskan pada satu _pair_, jadi bervariasi.

Nah, promosi sekalian. Ayo, ada yang belum mengisi lembaran **IFA** _**(Indonesia Fanfiction Award)**_ ? Tanggal **25 Desember** adalah batas waktunya x3, nominasikan fic-fic favoritmu! Promosi bab dua, yang tahu **Eyeshield 21**, yang merupakan _author_ fandom itu atau bukan, ayo ikuti **Eyeshield 21 Award** x3, keterangan lebih lanjut hubungi saya~! *bah*

Yap, cukup dan maafkan sekali lagi kalau abal. (_ _)". Mari lestarikan fandom Inuyasha Indonesia xD *lambai-lambai*.

Mind to RnR or maybe CnC? :)

**Salam (teh) Manis dan Hangat**,

Orang _Awesome_ yang merangkap istri Inuyasha (?).


End file.
